Wait Till My Father Hears About This
by tinylexie
Summary: This is for Round 14 for alyssialui's Twister Challenge. In this round, we had to choose a task. I chose to do "Write about getting someone else's mail." Summary: After Lucius gets tired of receiving nothing but letters of complaints from his son, Draco's owl is forced to deliver the letters to someone else.
1. Snape

**Author's Note****: This chapter takes place during Draco's first year. Draco's letters are in **_**italics**_**.**

* * *

Draco was never bluffing when he said, "Wait till my father hears about this." His father did indeed hear about everything.

Lucius Malfoy quickly lost track of the number of letters that he received from his son. They were all basically the same. In his letters, Draco liked to complain about how all the professors favored Harry Potter and how they allowed Potter to get away with everything. Draco really was upset when Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand so that he could play Quidditch.

_Father, my current broom has nothing on the Nimbus Two Thousand. I thought that Malfoys were supposed to have the best of everything. That's what you always say. It isn't fair that Potter has something better than I have. I want a better broom than Potter has. Potter needs to know that I'm better than him._

_And even worse, Potter is being allowed to play Quidditch, but not me. Potter was caught flying on a broom without permission. He should have been expelled. But no, instead of being expelled, he's now the new Seeker for the Gryffindor team. The professors are always rewarding him for breaking the rules. I don't understand why there are rules if Potter is allowed to break them._

Draco also complained about Hermione Granger.

_Father, the professors think that Granger is so brilliant. I don't know why. She's just an annoying Know-It-All. She's such a showoff, and I can't see how anyone can tolerate it. And even worse, she's a Mudblood. But despite all this, the professors love her. They are always giving her points for her "cleverness." They, however, never give me the credit that I deserve. My grades are better than hers. But the professors don't care. It's all about Mudblood Granger. The world is so unfair._

And to spice things up, Draco sometimes complained about Potter's idiotic sidekick, one of those Weasley boys. Draco never mentioned him by name.

_Father, I don't understand why everyone thinks that Potter is so wonderful. Look at his friends. The Weasley boy he hangs out with is such an idiot. Yet, Potter would rather be friends with him than with me. How dare Potter insult me like that. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with that. I'm tired of Potter being allowed to get away with everything. Potter needs to be put into his proper place for once in his life. _

Lucius quickly came to dread the sight of his son's owl. After a while, Lucius didn't even bother with opening the letters.

Lucius, however, didn't want Draco thinking that he was no longer reading his many letters. Narcissa, after all, had told him many times that he should be proud that Draco looked up to him so much and that he counted on his father to fix his problems.

But just because he couldn't deny his wife anything did not mean that Lucius had to torture himself. So, he came up with a brilliant idea. He would just find a way to keep Draco's owl from delivering his letters to him. Draco didn't need to know about this. Just as long as Draco thought that his father was receiving his letters, then Lucius was still technically doing his duty of being a supportive, understanding parent who Draco could vent on.

Besides, Narcissa could always comfort the boy during the holidays. She loved fussing over Draco anyways.

Through the use of some threats and well-worded arguments, Lucius managed to convince his son's owl to not deliver Draco's letters to him anymore.

This solution, however, left the owl in a bit of a bind. He was, after all, obligated to deliver his master's letters to someone.

But if that someone wasn't Lucius Malfoy, then it had to be someone who he wouldn't mind receiving them instead. It had to be someone Lucius would trust with his son's most private thoughts.

* * *

"What is all this?" Severus Snape muttered to himself as he looked at the huge pile of letters on his desk.

Severus picked up the first letter and immediately recognized his godson's handwriting.

_Father, McGonagall gave me detention for doing the right thing. I told her that Potter and his friends were out of bed during the night, and for that, she decided to punish me. It's so unfair. I didn't do anything wrong. She would have never known that her precious Gryffindors were misbehaving if not for me. She should have rewarded me._

Severus picked up another letter, also from his godson.

_Father, I had to serve detention in the Forbidden Forest. And I had to do servant's work. And then Potter and I ran into this scary creature. I could have been hurt. Yet, no one seems to care that I was placed in danger. It's not fair. How dare anyone treat me like this._

Even though Severus did not care much for Potter (he was so much like his father), the Potions Professor also didn't care to hear about all of Draco's whining and complaining.

Severus picked up another letter from Draco.

_Father, Slytherin should have won the House Cup. But then, Dumbledore had to reward "special" points to precious Potter and to precious Potter's friends. Granger, of course, got points for her use of logic. And Potter's Weasel sidekick got some points as well. I forgot for what, but it definitely wasn't for something that was worth any points. I've done more notable things than the Weasel ever has, but Dumbledore has yet to give me any points. _

_Father, Dumbledore even gave points to Longbottom, and that idiot of a boy is essentially a Squib. Dumbledore, however, just couldn't have his precious Potter losing to me._

Severus then heard the sound of wings. He groaned. It was Draco's owl, carrying yet another letter.

"Do I look like Draco's father to you?" Severus growled dangerously at the owl. "I see no similarities in our names. Lucius Malfoy is completely different from Severus Snape. Both the spelling and the sounds are different. Now, if you don't want me to strangle you, then you better not let me see another letter from Draco."

Now the owl had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't know anyone else Lucius Malfoy wouldn't mind receiving his son's letters.

But then the owl suddenly brightened. There was someone else he could deliver his master's letters to.

There were, after all, rumors that the Dark Lord was still alive.


	2. Voldemort

**Author's Note****: Several reviewers wanted me to continue this story, so here is Chapter 2. This chapter takes place during Draco's second year. Draco's letters are in _italics_. **

* * *

Voldemort didn't recognize the owl, but he knew that the letter just had to be from one of his Death Eaters. Who else would be sending him a letter? And why it had taken them this many years to write him?

It was a struggle to open up the letter, though. Voldemort had no hands, as he was not yet strong enough to once again have a human body. So, he had to use his fangs. It really was a good thing that snakes had such sharp fangs.

When Voldemort finally got the letter opened, he looked at its contents eagerly. It quickly became obvious, however, that this letter was not from any of his Death Eaters.

_Father, Potter and Weasley flew an enchanted car to Hogwarts. They were spotted by several Muggles. They should have been expelled, but no, they were just given detentions. I am so tired of all this favoritism being shown toward the Gryffindors. It isn't fair. Why does everyone insist on treating Potter like he's someone special? He's nothing but a scarhead._

Voldemort hissed at the mention of Potter's name. He then scanned the rest of the letter in an attempt to find out who it was from.

The letter was signed _Draco_.

That was not a common name. The only Draco that Voldemort knew of was Lucius's son.

But there was no way this Draco could be Lucius's son. Lucius was many things, but he had never been whiny.

Voldemort than looked at the envelope in which the letter had arrived. It had the Malfoy seal on it.

So, this whiny Draco was Lucius's son after all.

But why was Lucius's whiny son sending him letters? Voldemort had more reason than anyone else to hate Harry Potter, but this was ridiculous. Voldemort didn't want to hear about how Dumbledore gave Harry Potter special treatment. The only news that Voldemort wanted to hear about Harry Potter was that he had died.

Voldemort tried to question the owl on why he had been sent the letter, but the Dark Lord wasn't able to speak in his current form. All he could do was hiss, and it quickly became clear that the owl didn't understand hissing.

* * *

It wasn't long before another letter arrived.

_Father, I hate the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He is such an idiot. Really, when is Dumbledore finally going to give us a professor who knows what he's doing? It was bad enough that last year we had Quirrell, who was scared of his own shadow. But this idiot is even worse. At least Quirrell knew what he was talking about, even if it did take him hours to get a single sentence out of his mouth.  
_

At least the boy could write about something that was actually important. He was both whiny and useless. It was hard to believe that he really was Lucius's son.

* * *

It was not long before the next letter arrived. Really, did Voldemort look like Lucius Malfoy? Lucius had a snake head on his cane, but there was a huge different between that and a real snake.

_Father, that Mudblood dared to insult me. She told me I only got onto the Slytherin Quidditch team because of the broomsticks you bought all of us. They're awesome brooms, by the way. They're way better than anything that any of the Gryffindors have, including Potter. Finally, Potter is able to see with his own eyes that I'm better than him. _

_But my happiness is tainted by that Mudblood. She implied that I had no talent. I, have no talent. Ha. I've been riding on a broomstick since I've been little. Yet, the Mudblood still thinks that Potter is so wonderful. Potter was raised by Muggles ___ and only knows how to use a broomstick for sweeping, which is such servant's work. _How is it that Mudblood doing so much better in school than I am? She's clearly not that smart. It's that Gryffindor favoritism once again. I'm so tired of it. I am a Pureblood. I will always be better than that Mudblood.  
_

_As for Potter, he is the one with no talent. He's just on the Gryffindor Quidditch team because everyone sees him as some sort of charity case. People should pity me for once. I'm the one being treated unfairly, not Potter._

Voldemort was sick and tired of hearing about Harry Potter. Wasn't it enough that the boy had destroyed his body? Did the boy really have to continue torturing him just because Lucius's whiny son liked to complain about him? How many more times was Voldemort going to have to be reminded of Harry Potter's existence?

* * *

When Voldemort saw the owl the next time, he considered trying to eat it. He was tired of Draco Malfoy's letters. Lucius was the one who should be receiving all these letters, not him. Draco Malfoy was not Lord Voldemort's son. Voldemort was now gladder than ever that he had no children. They did nothing but cause lots of stress.

The owl, however, managed to keep itself out of Voldemort's strike range. If only he had his wand. One day Potter was going to pay for reducing him to this state.

The owl dropped the letter and flew off quickly.

Voldemort slithered over to the letter and considered for a moment whether or not he should open it. In the end, he decided not to. He had better things to do then to read about all the whiny complaints of a spoiled boy. Draco Malfoy had no idea what it meant to have a tough life. Draco Malfoy had no idea what it meant to be treated unfairly.

Voldemort slithered away from the letter, having no idea that if he had opened it, he would have learned that the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened.

As it was, Voldemort did not learn about that event until he felt the Horcrux contained in his diary being destroyed. But by then, it was too late for him to do anything about it.

The only good news for Voldemort was that he never again saw Draco Malfoy's owl, who had decided that he didn't want to risk being eaten again.

* * *

As for the letter that Voldemort had left behind, it was eventually discovered by Dumbledore, who was following up on rumors that Voldemort had been in the area recently.

Dumbledore opened up the letter. Perhaps it contained information on where Voldemort was heading next.

_Father, finally something right is happening. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The Mudbloods are finally going to get what they deserve. I just hope the heir takes care of Potter as well._

The words hurt Dumbledore, but they weren't completely unexpected. But how had a letter from Draco gotten here? Draco had clearly been writing his father, not Voldemort.

"Life has many mysteries," Dumbledore finally muttered to himself as he placed the letter in the pocket of his robe.

* * *

The owl, meanwhile, had decided to once again risk delivering his master's letters to their intended destination. Lucius Malfoy may be known for doing many horrible things, but he had never be known for trying to eat poor owls that were just trying to do their job. The owl could only hope that wouldn't change.

"I thought I told you I didn't want any more letters from my son," Lucius hissed at the owl.

The owl gave him a long-suffering look.

"Fine," Lucius sighed. "I'll take the letter."

As soon as the owl had left, Lucius looked around to make sure that Narcissa was nowhere nearby.

Lucius couldn't believe he had gotten this desperate, but there was no way he was going to torture himself again with his son's letters full of nothing but complaint after complaint.

Lucius tossed the letter into the fireplace. He did not leave the room until all evidence of its existence had been completely burned up.

What Narcissa didn't know wouldn't hurt her.


End file.
